This invention relates to a multiple riser catalytic cracking operation utilizing a mixture of amorphous cracking catalyst and/or large pore crystalline cracking catalyst, e.g., zeolite Y, and a shape selective medium pore crystalline silicate zeolite catalyst, e.g., zeolite ZSM-5.
In known and conventional fluidized catalytic cracking processes, a relatively heavy hydrocarbon feedstock, e.g., a gas oil, admixed with a suitable cracking catalyst, e.g., a large pore crystalline silicate zeolite such as zeolite Y, to provide a fluidized suspension is cracked in an elongated reactor, or riser, at elevated temperature to provide a mixture of lighter hydrocarbon products. The gasiform reaction products and spent catalyst are discharged from the riser into a separator, e.g., a cyclone unit, located within the upper section of an enclosed stripping vessel, or stripper, with the reaction products being conveyed to a product recovery zone and the spent catalyst entering a dense catalyst bed within the lower section of the stripper. In order to remove entrained hydrocarbon product from the spent catalyst prior to conveying the latter to a catalyst regenerator unit, an inert stripping gas, e.g., steam, is passed through the catalyst where it desorbs such hydrocarbons conveying them to the product recovery zone. The fluidized catalyst is continuously circulated between the riser and the regenerator and serves to transfer heat from the latter to the former thereby supplying the thermal needs of the cracking reaction which is endothermic.
Particular examples of such catalytic cracking processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,497, 3,894,932, 4,309,279 and 4,368,114 (single risers) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,748,251, 3,849,291, 3,894,931, 3,894,933, 3,894,934, 3,894,935, 3,926,778, 3,928,172, 3,974,062 and 4,116,814 (multiple risers).
Several of these processes employ a mixed catalyst system with each component of the system possessing different catalytic properties and functions. For example, in the dual riser hydrocarbon conversion process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,934, a heavy hydrocarbon first feed, e.g., a gas oil, is cracked principally as a result of contact with a large pore crystalline silicate zeolite cracking catalyst, e.g., zeolite Y, to provide lighter products. Spent catalyst is separated from the product stream and enters the dense fluid catalyst bed in the lower section of the stripping vessel. A C.sub.3 -rich second feed, meanwhile, undergoes conversion to cyclic and/or alkylaromatic hydrocarbons in a second riser, principally as a result of contact with a shape selective medium pore crystalline silicate zeolite, e.g., zeolite ZSM-5. Spent catalyst recovered from the product stream of the second riser similarly enters the dense catalyst bed within the stripper vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,934 also features the optional introduction of a C.sub.3 -containing hydrocarbon third feed along with an aromatic-rich charge into the dense fluid bed of spent catalyst above the level of introduction of the stripping gas to promote the formation of alkyl aromatics therein. As desired, the third feed may be light gases obtained from a fluid cracking light ends recovery unit, virgin straight run naphtha, catalytically cracked naphtha, thermal naphtha, natural gas constituents, natural gasoline, reformates, a gas oil, or a residual oil of high coke-producing characteristics.
The dual riser catalytic cracking process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,172 utilizes a mixture of a large pore crystalline silicate zeolite cracking catalyst, e.g., zeolite REY, and a shape selective medium pore crystalline silicate zeolite, e.g., ZSM-5. According to this process, a gas oil is cracked in a first riser in the presence of the aforesaid catalyst mixture, principally as a result of the zeolite REY component thereof, to provide a heavy naphtha product, the latter being recracked and/or a virgin straight run naphtha being cracked in a second riser in the presence of the catalyst mixture to provide a higher octane gasoline product together with varying quantities of C.sub.3 and C.sub.4 olefins.